The Truth and nothing but the truth
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: Valentine's Day ball for seventh and eighth years.  "He couldn't help himself; he just needed to tell her."


Prompt: "Just the way you are"

For: pretty-young-thing-

Title: The Truth and nothing but the truth.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Fluff/Humour

Summary: Valentine's Day ball for seventh and eighth years. "He couldn't help himself; he just needed to tell her."

**The Truth and nothing but the truth**

The school was buzzing with happiness; the senior students had been given notice a couple of weeks back of the pending Valentine's Day Ball. Girls were bustling about ignoring affections for the boyfriends, significant others or their 'Valentine.'

Hours later, in the comfort of her Head Girl dormitory, Hermione Granger was primping for the Ball. She heard strains of guitar notes filtering through her portrait.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Makes the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<strong>_

_**She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<strong>__  
><em> 

Quickly finishing off, and adding the last remnants of makeup and slipping her dainty little dress on, she quickly walked towards the Gryffindor common room where Draco was sitting alone holding a guitar. Singing. Her eyes lit up like those of a child at Christmas as she tipped her head sideways. Her honey coloured curls fell alongside her face making Draco's breath hiss through his teeth.

"Love, you look... exquisite" Draco said, the only pause in his song to his beloved. She shook her head and hid her face in her hands, silently giggling.  
><em><br>__**Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say**_

_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are<strong>_

As she raised her head to glance at her boyfriend, she caught his enigmatic and very rare loving smile. Her cheeks coloured rather prettily. She took a seat opposite him trying to look anywhere but him, in fear that she might combust from happiness. But every time she tried to look away his angelic voice brought her attention and gaze to his face. A slow, shy smile pulled at the sides of her lips

_**Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<strong>_

_**She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<strong>_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<strong>_

_**So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say**_

Getting up from his spot after the first chorus he sauntered over to her. He began to sing again, not before he landed a sweet kiss on those smile tinted lips of her. She let out a carefree and happy laugh. This made him smirk as he continued with his song.

Lifting her chin as he began the third verse his pewter gray eyes bored into her honey flecked brown eyes. All his feelings were being laid put, vulnerable to her. She lifted her hand only to caress his cheek, he closed his eyes if only for a moment savouring the moment.

_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are<strong>_

_**The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are  
>And when you smile,<br>The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
>Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are<strong>_

"Happy Valentine's, love." Draco whispered once he finished the song He couldn't help himself; he just needed to tell her. Tell her the truth, and nothing but the truth.


End file.
